The perfect Valentine's Day
by jandixjunpyo
Summary: Ritsu wants to surprise Masumane with a dinner, but he doesn't know that Masumane has a surprise of his own...(One Shot) YOu all know i don't own the characters, yadda yadda yadda.
1. Chapter 1

**My sister gave me the first part of this idea! I'd like to thank her, so thanks Fairlygirl34, because even though you're right next to me as I write this-I wont say it to your face because it's too much effort… XD Anyways….Happy Valentines day! Also, the song in here is Teenage dream (remix/cover) it's by a guy. I found it on an amv for these two. If you wanna see that amv, just look up "Takano and Ritsu Teenage dream" It should pop up. (It has a pink background!) I had to change the beginning of the lyrics though cuz it would be awkward if Takano said something about makeup. Anyways, hope you like it!**

* * *

Perfect Valentines day

The work day was finally coming to an end, and the beautiful day off tomorrow was a plus. Ritsu had it all planned out. Everything had to be perfect. He and Takano had been official for a year now, and Ritsu was determined to give Takano the best day ever. Ritsu requested to leave early, and thank god, he was allowed that privilege by none other than his lover. Today was only Valentine's day, in which he had been planning for a week now.

Ritsu packed his things, and waved goodbye to the other editors. "See you guys. Good work today." Hatori gave a nod, Kisa waved away to his heart's content, and Mino-well-was being Mino. Ritsu took a small peek at the demon-editor-and-chief, and tried not to give himself away. Things HAD to be perfect, after all…it was the least he could do for rejecting his lover time after time-not to mention that roundhouse kick in the face when they were kids…..Any who…Ritsu had it all planned, and as long as he followed the plan, things should go smoothly.

After arriving home, Ritsu quickly searched the internet for a decent recipe to cook. After looking through probably hundreds of them, he decided on a simple recipe-Flank steak and cucumber salad.

"What could go wrong?" Ritsu mumbled to himself, beginning his task at hand. "I promise to make the best meal for him!"

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER:

Ritsu sat on his living room floor in tears. Huddling his knees to his chest, and burying his face behind them, he sobbed lightly.

"I can't do it. I keep messing up. How am I supposed to have it perfect by the time he comes home?" He cried to himself pitting the thought of his failure. The meal wasn't a complete disaster, but the steak was a little TOO well done…..and the outside seemed to burn all too quickly. Ritsu stood, and looked at the plate for the hundredth time in a row. Takano would be home any minute now-which meant he'd see it….

And just like that, the front door opened by a raven-haired man. "Ritsu, I'm home. Why does it smell like you burned something?" Takano headed to the sitting area, and let out a long yawn. Ritsu panicked, and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Oh Masamune. You're back. Hahahahahhaha….ha…, ha…." Ritsu stood sheepishly, and bit his lip in distress. Nothing was working out for him right now.

"Ritsu, why does it smell like burned popcorn. I could smell it down the hall." Takano sniffed the air, and shrugged to himself. He held out his arms to his beloved, waiting for his embrace. Ritsu blushed at the action, but allowed himself to be swept away into his arms.

"I-I…Masamune…?" Ritsu stuttered lightly, burying his face into Takano's chest.

"Hmm?"

"I…i…um…uh…h-have som-something for you!" Ritsu pulled away in a hurry, his face burning from nerves. Takano lifted an eyebrow, and took off his jacket.

"Okay. What is it?" Takano waited for an answer, but received none. "Ritsu?"

Ritsu shuffled his way to the kitchen, bringing back a plate of partially burned steak over a cucumber salad. Takano's eyes widened, and Ritsu set the plate on the table. His lips made a thin line, and spoke sadly,

"S-Sorry….I'm sorry. I….i..tried my best….You don't have to eat it. I don't mind if you throw it away." Ritsu's voice trailed off, and he held his forearm close to his body. Ritsu didn't look up from the floor, and tried to make his way to the bedroom sulking. Takano pulled his arm, which caused Ritsu to fall down next to his partner. He placed a gently kiss upon Ritsu's forehead,

"Ritsu, I'm so happy. Really, I didn't expect this. And that's also what makes me happy." Ritsu looked up from the ground, eyes desperate for acceptance.

"Y-You mean that?" Ritsu held his hands to his chest, trying to fight the pounding in his heart. Takano let out a smile, loving how easy and simple it was to please Ritsu. He wasn't stupid-no. He was very smart, hardworking, and independent. But if there was one thing that both Onodera Ritsu and Oda Ritsu shared, was the fact that they were both so easy to please. Maybe it seemed that Ritsu and Oda were two different people, but in a matter-of-factly, they were still the same. The same smile, same laugh, same stubbornness, and same core.

"Yes. I do. Now let's eat. I'm starving."

The two of them ate the dinner, and talked about several different things. Whether it be work-related, or just small talk, there was no awkwardness in the air.

"That was delicious, But now, I have something for you." Takano pulled out a velvet bag from his briefcase, and held it out to Ritsu.

"Wh-what is it?" Ritsu looked over it carefully, and noticed nothing but papers inside. Takano chuckled, and put it in Ritsu's small hands.

"You're gift." Takano saw the look of _what-the-actual-fuck_ written all over his lover's face. Ritsu laughed. Not a happy laugh. Nor a OMG I LOVE IT laugh. Just a _wow-really_ laugh. Takano expected this, but the present would be very fun...

Ritsu opened the bag, which was full of small pieces of papers. Before reaching his hand inside, Takano took the bag again.

"It's a little game. You don't get your real gift until the end." Takano closed the bag, shaking it so that the papers would mix around inside.

"How do we play?" Ritsu focused on the bag, half eager to play, half wanting to throw it across the room. Takano took notice, and stopped swirling the bag around.

"We'll take turns pulling out a piece of paper. And whatever that paper says to do, we have to do it to the other player." Takano smirked, for this was truly intriguing. He wanted to skip the damn game, but knowing Ritsu, he'd have a fit.

Ritsu's eye twitched, managing a forced smile through his teeth. "You pervert. Every chance you get.." Takano laughed a little, and pecked Ritsu's cheek,

"It's not all dirty, geez. You think I'm some kind of pervert to forces you into the bedroom and shower just to have sex?" Takano, in all seriousness, awaited an answer. Ritsu stared blankly, for Takano answered his own question indirectly. "Ouch. I'm offended…"

"Yea, whatever. So let's play then since I want my gift." Ritsu pulled out a paper from the velvet bag, and read it in his head. Takano waited eagerly for the action-for Ritsu's face turned bright pink.

"Well? Are you gonna do it or not!?" Takano spoke irritably, and crossed his arms. Ritsu crumbled the paper, shoving it into his pocket. He sighed deeply and scooted closer to Takano.

Takano watched Ritsu scoot closer in a bundle of nerves. Ritsu sighed again, and put his hands on Takano's cheeks lightly. Leaning in, he gave a gentle kiss.

Takano smiled inside, and tried to keep his cool. But inside, he felt all giddy and fluffy. Of course, he'd never say it aloud…..

Ritsu sat quietly, but blushed immensely. Takano pulled out his piece of paper, and read it aloud.

"it says, 'seduce your partner.'" Takano smirked, this was quicker and easier than he though it would be. Ritsu immediately snatched the paper reading it over.

"It doesn't say that! It says give a peck on the cheek!" Ritsu looked up from the paper, ready to continue his shouting, but was cut off by Takano's lips on his cheek.

"I know it does. I was only joking. But we can skip to that part if you'd like." Takano winked, and lick his lips for seduction. Ritsu took the bag away from his partner, pulling out another paper. (Completely rejecting the idea Takano suggested.)

"Nibble at your partner's lip….." Ritsu's voice trailed off, leaving Takano to yet another smirk.

"Well, go on then. Get to it." Takano pulled Ritsu close, picking him up and setting him on his lap. Ritsu turned red again, and shyly made his way to Takano's lips. Instead of allowing Ritsu to perform his task, Takano kissed him passionately, tightly wrapping his arms around his lover's petite body. Though it wasn't what was supposed to happen, Ritsu complied without complaint.

Takano slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth, hardly taking any breaths of air in between. Ritsu held onto the older man's shirt, allowing the fabric to sink between his fingers.

"Masamune…masamu-ah!" Ritsu panted as Takano bit eagerly into his neck, sucking and licking all over the brunette's collar bone. "masamune…st-top. This isn't part of the game." Ritsu found himself half-heartedly rejecting his lover's desires, though he was completely aroused. Takano kissed his cheek, then his eyes, his nose , and slowly but surely made his way to Ritsu's soft, raw lips.

"I know, so I'll give you you're present now, because I can't wait." Ritsu, not really knowing what he meant, assumed he meant the bedroom. But Takano stood, and helped Ritsu up from the ground. "Put your shoes and jacket on."

"Wh-where are we going?"

"To your present."

* * *

Ritsu was surprised when Takano drove them to the Tieto Hotel. Kisa did say something about the Company having a party here, with authors and all. though that didn't explain why they were there.

"Masamune, why are we here?" Ritsu asked, buttoning up his jacket. Takano pointed to the hotel,

"That's where your present is."

They went inside to where the party was being held, and were greeted by many people- Authors, and some of their co-workers. Ritsu looked around the crowd, confused on how his present could be here, at work…of all places….

Takano took his hand, dragging him to a seat near a piano. Kisa, Mino, Hatori and many others stood around for the event they had been waiting for. This was it. Ritsu looked around, suddenly feeling clostaphobic between the crowd surrounding them.

"um…Takano-san…..what are we doing?" Takano said nothing, only sat in front of the piano.

"Ritsu," He spoke loud enough for the crowd to hear, "You have stolen my heart. So I've taken time and effort to learn to do something I've always wanted to do for you." He looked at the crowd filled with different men and women awaiting the event. "I want to play you a song."

Ritsu's eyes widened, and he blushed from the comment. Almost immediately, Takano began to play and sing.

 _I think you're pretty,_

 _With or without your flaws,_

 _I think you're funny, when you tell the punch line wrong._

 _I knew you got me, when you let your walls come down, down._

 _Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy,_

 _You brought me to life, now every February_

 _You'll be my valentine, valentine._

 _Let's just talk, all through the night, there's no need_

 _To rush_

 _We can dance, until we die, you and I,_

 _Will be young forever_

 _You make me feel like im living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Lets run away and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe this is real_

 _So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _When you're around me, life's like a movie scene,_

 _I wasn't happy, until you became my queen_

 _I finally found you,_

 _My missing puzzle piece, im complete._

 _Let's just talk all through the night_

 _There's no need to rush, we can dance, until we die you and I will be young forever._

 _You make me feel like im living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I cant sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back_

 _And my heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch,_

 _Now baby I believe, this is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

 _I will get your heart racing if that's what you need, in this teenage dream tonight._

 _Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need in this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight…_

Ritsu felt tears crawling out of the sides of his eyes. Takano stood from the piano, and kneeled on one knee in front of him. Ritsu's heart pounded, as Takano pulled out a tiny blue box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a gold ring, with one emerald diamond in the middle.

"Ritsu," Takano spoke softly, but loud enough for everyone around to hear. "You entered my world when it was only darkness. But you disappeared in the flash of lightning. After that, I never thought I'd see you again. But then, Fate gave me a second chance to make it up to you, and I want to take that chance to make you mine for good. I know I messed up when we were kids, but I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. So please, take a chance, and I promise, you won't regret it. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess what im trying to say it…Ritsu Onodera, will you marry me?"

Takano watched Ritsu's face light up, and everyone clapped when Ritsu jumped onto Takano. He wrapped his arms around Takano's neck, and kissed him several times.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Ritsu cried happy tears, and Takano didn't bother to wipe them. He could only hold the one thing dear to him in his arms, in front of everyone, and kiss him like he had never kissed him in his life.

"Do you want to go home and finish our game?" Takano whispered into his lover's ear, letting Ritsu's hair nuzzle through his fingers. Ritsu blushed, and nodded.

 _Just this once…._ He thought to himself… _Just this once, I'll allow myself to be swept away in front of everyone…._ Takano picked him up bridal style, and headed to the exit.

 _Maybe…just maybe…..a treacherous slope isn't as bad as I thought it would be…._


	2. Chapter 2extra: cold feet

Extra/Chapter 2: Cold feet

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Everyone-!" Kisa gathered the many friends and some family around them, surrounding Ritsu who sat in the middle of their booth, chugging his second beer. "This is it! Tomorrow Ricchan is gonna be married to the demon editor and chief!"

Everyone nodded and clapped a little, mumbling wasted praises from their many drinks. Kisa stood, placing a hand on Ritsu's shoulder, and raising his glass in the air. "To Ricchan and boss!"

"TO RICCHAN AND BOSS!" Everyone spoke in unison, then chugging down more of their alcohol. Kisa took a seat, and beginning comfortable conversation with Ritsu.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, smiling happily, thinking of Yukina and him having a moment like this someday.

Ritsu set down his drink, running his hands through his hair. "Y-Yea.. I mean, I l-love him b-but.. I mean,"

"Hey," Chiaki gained the two editors attention, "Don't get cold feet now. You know Takano-san loves you. And it's obvious that you do. This is everyone's dream: To reach that point in their life with that certain someone and happily tie the knot after many fights for each other. It's something not everyone gets, and something that few have real chance for. And we all know you and Takano-san are meant for each other."

"That sounds something straight out of a manga." Kisa giggled, and sipped some of his drink. Ritsu blushed at the statement, 'like a manga.' They were like a manga weren't they?

All those years ago, he randomly blurted out his confession, expecting to be rejected. Instead, Takano had accepted him, and though he was awkward and nervous, he still loved him unconditionally. And then they had a misunderstanding that separated them for ten years. Then after being reunited, it took a whole another year to finally confess yet again.

There were so many times when Takano would chase after him, begging him to say those words. And Ritsu was sure that Takano would give up on him, because he didn't have the courage to say them. But when he finally abruptly said them, Takano was overjoyed.

They had come such a long way, and yet, he was still frightened. What if Takano changed his mind?

"Hey, we better get you to sleep. You gotta get up early for the ceremony. A man's gotta have his beauty sleep!" Kisa interrupted his thoughts, holding his index finger in the air and spinning it in circles.

Chiaki and Ritsu laughed, amused at the statement. "Beauty sleep? A man?" Ritsu questioned mockingly. Chiaki snickered and shrugged.

"Yea well," Kisa began playfully offended. "I have a baby face. Unlike you old geezers."

"HEY!" They both screamed in unison.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN ANOTHER BAR:

"I'm happy that you're finally settling down." Yokozawa sipped at his beer, nudging Takano's arm. Takano smiled to himself, taking a drink from his own mug, and nodding in response.

"I am too. And I'm glad it's with him and no one else."

"Whoa, Masamune, you've never said something so mushy out loud. Are you drunk already?" Yokozawa lifted his eyebrow at his friend, lips in a thin line.

"No im not. I don't want to show up at my wedding hungover.." He said, chugging some more of his beer. "That's for the after party." Takano smirked, making himself and Yokozawa laugh at the usual idea of an after party.

"Do you think he'll get cold feet?" Yokozawa asked after a few minutes of joking about hang overs. Takano turned to him, dreading the topic being brought up a night before his wedding.

"…" Takano was silent. And the atmosphere turned stiff-almost depressed like…

"Okay, Okay. It was just a thought…"

….

….

After minutes of small talk, Yokozawa gave an odd expression, but one not foreign to Takano.

"What's up with you?" Takano asked setting down his mug and wearing his usual knitted eyebrows and narrowed eyes. Yokozawa sighed, pulling out a cigarette from his coat pocket, and offering one to the groom.

Takano took one, then lit it up, as Yokozawa did the same. "…" Yokozawa took a drag, then breathing it out as he began. "Remember that time we went to a wedding back in Uni?" Takano was quietly trying to recall such an event, but nothing was coming to mind.

He shook his head at his friend, indicating he did not recall such a memory.

"Well, it was when you were really messed up, so I didn't think that you would. Anyways, when we were there, you said something that really ticked me off, but at the same time, I wanted to hug you." Takano glanced at his friend, taking a drag from his cigarette and waiting for him to continue.

"You said _'Ritsu is probably married by now.'_ and I just remember you laughing, growing more depressed by the minute, and then suddenly smiling at looking up at me. You stood up saying ' _I hope I see him again, someday, with that little bitch of his, so that I can be jealous as hell, and take him away for myself.'_ And with that, you left the wedding. You stayed in your dorm for about a week before going and finding someone to play with."

Takano sat quietly, seriously trying to remember that time. But back then, everything was a blur. All he thought about was how to get rid of those mesmerizing green eyes, and that beautiful smile. But even drunk, the memory still lingered. Even in the middle of sex with a random girl or boy, he would always think of him.

Even as the memories of his eyes and smile began to fade, he never forget who Oda Ritsu was, and what he did to him. And when he turned his life around and started picking up the pieces again, Ritsu came back into it.

And instead of the brunette chasing him, this time, he was the one trying to make the other love him. Their roles had switched; perhaps karma was trying to teach him that what he intentionally wanted to do with the smaller male was wrong. And it wasn't until he finally fell for him, that he realized this.

The struggle between waiting, and giving up was a day to day battle. At night, he'd lay in bed telling himself that he'd give up on him for good. But in the morning, seeing those nostalgic eyes and handsome face, he couldn't. He HAD to have him. He WOULD have him. And he WOULD get him. How long? He was never certain. But in the end, waiting for Ritsu to admit his love, was worth it. He loved him more than he ever thought someone was CAPABLE of loving one.

He no longer missed Oda, because now, he loved Onodera. The same person who was the only one to make his heart race- and the only one he's ever told 'I love you.' And the one he was gonna marry in a few hours.

"But why bring this up?" Takano asked, slightly confused on how the subject came so randomly. Yokozawa thought for a minute, putting out his cigarette, and picking up his mug of beer once again.

"Because I wanted to tell you that you've gotten what you want. And now, I can finally sleep at night in peace. Not wondering if you were passed out on the street or sleeping with some random girl. You've finally gotten the ONLY thing you wanted. And I'm happy for you.."

Takano gave his friend a long, hard stare. "…"

"…"

"…Thank you…"

Yokozawa did a small smile, and patted his friends back. "Now let's drink!"

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Ricchan! Wake up! It's time to get ready!" An-Chan shook the sleeping brunette, stirring him from his comfortable position to a groaning muffled by the pillow.

"Five more minutes.." He groaned, pulling the blanket over his head to block out the light. An-Chan pulled the blanket off of his body, making him shiver from the sudden cold. He groaned yet again, running his hand on the mattress in search of warmth.

"Ricchan! You're mother's already finished making breakfast and you're father's getting the limo ready! Do you want to keep Mr. Next door neighbor waiting!?"

Ritsu lifted his head off the pillow, hair shaped into a dramatic bedhead, and eyes half squinted from the unbearable amount of sunlight in his room. "It's Takano-san. How many times have I told you An-Chan?" She put her hands on her hips, puffing her cheeks out and pointing to the bathroom door.

"GO!"

Ritsu's mother tended his bedhead, combing it softly and styling it so it looked presentable. Though she wasn't keen on the fact that her only son and heir, would be marrying a man, she still knew that he was deeply in love with him. And to her, that was partially enough to let him go.

Ritsu stared at himself in the mirror, straightening his white tux for the hundredth time, nervously gulping down his final chance to run. This was it. He was going to be married-to Takano! After a decade of running away from him, he never kept his promise.

He said he would never fall in love-especially with the man who was going to be standing at the alter, waiting for him.

He loved him so much. So much, he was ready to run abroad again. Maybe this time he'd go somewhere like…Africa. Or something…oh, the horrifying thoughts of all the possibilities that could happen if he married him!

What if he cheated on him!? What if he already had a baby and didn't tell him!? What if one day he wanted kids and regretted marrying him!? He couldn't give him children! He was male! Adoption was always a possibility, but what if Takano ended up NEVER wanting a family!? What then!? He'd be stuck! Forever!

' _AAARRRGGGHHHH!'_ Ritsu frowned at himself in the mirror, catching his mother's attention.

"What are you frowning about Ritsu?" She set the comb down, making him stand up so she could tend to little things on his tux.

"N-nothing Mother…i-I'm just n-nervous.." He nibbled on the inside of his cheek, hopefully, she wouldn't bring up the whole 'I want grandchildren' thing. He really wouldn't be able to take it.

"Ritsu," she placed her hands on his shoulders, staring straight into her sons eyes. "If you really love someone, you're afraid." And with that, she took her hands away, and left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

ALTER: (Masamune's POV)

He's late. He's so late.

Or maybe I'm early…Damn, I'm so nervous. More nervous than the first time I kissed Ritsu! Fuck, fuck, fuck. I think I just might die right now.

He's coming right? He's not gonna get cold feet-He's not gonna get cold feet!

I turn a glance at Yokozawa, who's fixing his cuff in the most calm and cool manner. I wish I felt like that right now. But no. Ritsu makes me fucking insane. Geez, I think I might explode.

"Masamune," Yokozawa places a hand on my shoulder, holding his cell phone in hand. "Do you wanna call him?"

Should i? I should, but he's probably just frowning in front of a mirror or something. Ugh, I hope he just had a tiny problem with his shoes or something.

"No," I wear my usual poker face, though I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from hunting him down. "He probably just had a problem with directions or something. He is an airhead sometimes." Yokozawa shrugs and nods, agreeing with the whole airhead bit.

My heart's racing.

I think I'm gonna throw up. Do I even remember my vows? Oh god, maybe he is having second thoughts. He's probably sulking his dressing room about the whole grandchildren shit! Damn it! I told him that I wanted a family one day and we could always adopt!

My thoughts are distracted when I hear the music start playing the typical 'here comes the bride.' I look around, seeing no one, before having to face the priest.**

The sounds of people standing from their seats, and gentle footsteps are drawing nearer. He came! He came! Oh my god! I'm so happy. I'm so fucking happy right now.

From the corner of my eye, I see Ritsu in a white tux, fitting his body snuggly. He looks amazing. He really does.

His father takes a seat in the front row to my left, leaving only Ritsu and I at the alter. Ritsu glances his eyes towards me, blushing and slightly pouting. I take a quick chance to lean in to whisper in his ear.

"I was beginning to doubt that you would show." It's odd that I'm actually telling him what I thought, despite my usual poker face.

His lips tugged into a small smile at the corner. "Good," He says, "I should hate to be predictable." *

* * *

 **Hey guys. I just thought I'd put this extra in here because a lot of you asked me to continue it. I am not sure if I'll actually do some of their married life, but I really wanted to do this bit. Hope it was worth reading. :p**

 **** Back in the 1900's, the groom wasn't supposed to look at the bride walk down the aisle. This was indication of 'bad luck' or something along those lines. I did this because I wanted Ritsu's mother to want the absolute best for her little prince. Which means Masamune sorta complying with some of her ideas. This was one of them.**

 ***Disclaimer: This line is from Downton Abbey when Mary and Matthew FINALLY get married. I really liked it, so I used it. :p But I don't own it.**

 **Disclaimer: You all know it- I don't own the characters or real storyline of Sekai ichi Hatuskoi. Though that'd be nice…and I would actually FINISH THE FUCKING MANGA AND ANIME! *clears throat* Any who, thanks for reading. Let me know if I should leave it like this or continue a little more.**

 **And if there are any errors in names, or in grammar, I apologize. Thank you!**


End file.
